


life, death, and all that's in between

by bubblegumteeth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Indulgent, i dont know how it works, just go with it, revival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumteeth/pseuds/bubblegumteeth
Summary: Tommy doesn't want to die- at least, not anymore. So, given the opportunity to revive, he seizes it in a heartbeat.However, there's a twist; he's got a friend along with him.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 39





	1. death doesn't always stick

**Author's Note:**

> AAA sbi brainrot has led me to this,, sort of inspired by ghostbandaids fic with a similar-ish premise so make sure to support them!! i hope u enjoy my silly lil antics

Tommy knew he was dead. He had felt Dream’s hand smack him for the final time, he saw his mask, caked with dirt and grime from spending so much time in the prison, and that was the last thing he was supposed to ever see.

Well, as a living human, anyway.

After some kind of whirlwind between death and life, he was dropped into...somewhere. He blinked against the piercingly white surroundings around him. This was...a strange room, wasn’t it? Well, ‘room’ is a pretty broad term. It was just...a white abyss, with nothing in sight. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find something, or better yet-

Someone. He saw someone. A person, he was sure of it. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out who it was. Messy brown hair...a beanie...a guitar-

Wait. No. No...no fucking way. No way in  _ hell.  _

He must have cried out in surprise, because the person whipped around. With one simple movement, they confirmed all of Tommy’s theories.

“...Wil? WIL!” He sprinted towards Wilbur, not caring about the tears that formed in his eyes. The two practically collided in the middle, Tommy sniffling into Wilbur’s shoulder as they sank down to the floor. Wilbur hummed some random song into his ear, and for the first time in a long time, they were at ease.   
  
However, they couldn’t just sit like that forever. Wilbur sighed, not wanting to bring it up, but curiosity getting the better of him.

“So...you died?” he asked. Tommy nodded into his shoulder, the memories painfully fresh.

“Well...if you don’t mind me asking..how?”

Tommy held Wilbur tighter.

“I...Dream got put into prison, but I...god, I was an idiot, Wil. I went to visit him, and he...he killed me, Wil.” His voice cracked on the last few words. “He killed me.”

Wilbur’s hands clenched into fists, shuddering at the mere thought of it. Dream was awful, but...god, how  _ could  _ he?

“That bastard…” he muttered.

“I thought you...you wouldn’t care. Since it was Dream an’ all,” Tommy admitted, eyes averted to the ground. Wilbur let out a dry laugh.

“Tommy, look at me.”

The boy looked up nervously.

“I wouldn’t care who killed you, I’d still curse them from hell and back. Besides..I’ve changed. Even though I’m dead, I..I did horrible things, and I would do anything to reverse them. You don’t have to forgive me, at all, but I just want you to know that.”   
  
Tommy wasn’t one to believe everything he heard, but he could say with more certainty than ever that Wilbur was being honest. It was...raw, almost, for lack of a better word. He could tell he meant it, and that was enough for now.

“..Thank you, Wil. I...I dunno if I can forgive you, or what, but...that was nice. Real sappy, though.”   
  
“Hey, shut it. ..But thank you.”   
  
There was a few minutes of quiet before Tommy finally spat out what he was keeping in this whole time. He took a shaky breath, his head dropping back down so he could stare at the ground. Tears returned to his eyes, albeit a few less.

“I...I don’t want to die, Wil. I really don’t, but..but I’m gonna miss you enough that maybe staying dead is worth it, but I want to be alive, and I don’t know-”   
  
“Hey, it's okay.” Wilbur held Tommy closer, his mind distant. He’d been thinking about this- for a long time, actually. It came about in his thoughts consistently, but Tommy might just be the thing that pushes him to the edge to do it.

“...There is a way.”   
  
“Huh?” Tommy looked up.

“To come back to life.”

“Really? Wh- why haven’t you used it sooner then?!” Tommy asked, bewildered. Wilbur sighed.

“Well..I thought you guys wouldn’t want to ever see me again. Especially Phil. I…” He trailed off. Tommy slapped his leg, brows furrowed.

“Are you insane?? Of course we wanna see you! You’re, like, awesome! And of course we’d forgive you- eventually, anyway.”

Wilbur chuckled. “Yeah, I mean...I bet you’d forgive me, and probably Techno, too, but..” he swallowed. “You sure Phil would? I mean, I...you know..”   
  
“‘Course I’m sure. He misses you more than, like, anything else. Hasn’t been himself for a long time.”   
  
They both kept silent for a bit, lost in thought. Tommy was silently praying Wilbur would do the revival himself along with Tommy; what he said about Phil was true, and it probably went for Techno too. Sure, maybe being dead was nice or something, but w-

“I’ll do it.”   
  
“You will?!” Tommy practically fell down in surprise, scrambling up to look Wil in the eyes. “Really?”   
  
“Yeah, but if it goes badly don’t expect me to ever talk to you again.” The man sighed. “Probably. Now, to do it we have to hold onto each other, concentrate on where we want to be..and bam. Easy as that.”   
  
Tommy grabbed Wilbur’s arm, overflowing with excitement. This was really happening, oh my god. It really was.

“We ought to go to Techno’s cabin, right? Phil lives with ‘im,” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. You ready?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”   
  
Tommy and Wilbur closed their eyes, thinking about life and breathing and Techno’s cabin and all things related to being alive, things so distant to Wilbur. At first, nothing happened, but before Tommy could complain, everything around them disappeared. Bursts of color and light and memories floated around, but then-

There was a flash of darkness, almost like sleep, and the two woke up in a heap of snow in front of Technoblade’s cabin.


	2. the dead on your doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wil successfully revive, but that doesn't stamp out all their nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never update my fics this fast?!? but i was so excited to keep writing this ZXJSHSJDF

“Holy  _ shit, _ we actually did it!” Tommy yelled. He was in a similar state to how he was in the prison; dirty, hungry, and overall a mess, but it didn’t matter right now. He was  _ alive! _ He whipped his head around to see Wilbur, looking around like he hadn’t been alive in years- which, yeah, that was pretty much true.

"We...we did. Holy shit..I’m alive. I’m  _ alive. _ ” He wasn’t nearly as ecstatic as Tommy, but a grin crept up onto his face before he could stop it. Air in his lungs, a beating heart..he’d taken too much for granted.

“This is wicked!! It’s cold, though. Let’s go in already!” Tommy tugged at Wilbur’s arm. He stood up, stumbling for a moment after not walking normally for so long before trotting up to the door with him. Though the man would never admit it, he was nervous enough to puke. What would everyone think- Christ, what would Phil think?

“...Was this a mistake?” he mumbled.

“‘Course not,'' Tommy answered confidently. “You ready for me to knock? I’m not lettin’ you do it.”

“Of course you’re not..” Wilbur chuckled softly. He took a deep breath to regain even the tiniest bit of composure before nodding to show he was ready. Tommy punched the air with excitement and pounded on the door.

Inside of the house, both Techno and Phil were a mess. They had gotten the notification of Tommy’s death, and..god, no, he couldn’t have  _ died-  _ it seemed impossible. He was TommyInnit, TommyInnit doesn’t die!

Techno went to get the door as a distraction, assuming it was Ranboo or Tubbo or something. Maybe Dream (if that was the case, he was fully planning to beat the ever-loving shit out of him.) But, when he opened it, boy was he in for a surprise. I mean, what would you do if you saw two dead men at your doorstep?

“TECHNO!!! I died, and it was really fuckin’ crazy, but then me and Wil revived! I mean, can you believe it?” He spilled everything out, bouncing on his heels. Meanwhile, Techno was just trying to figure out whether or not he was hallucinating. 

“...Is this actually happening?” he asked, eyes wide. Tommy eagerly nodded, and Wilbur gave a smirk and half-hearted thumbs up.

“..Holy shit. Holy  _ shit..”  _ A grin spread across his face.  __ “..Well, hi guys.” They all laughed before Techno seemed to remember something, his eyebrows flying up to hide behind his hair.

“I gotta go get Phil. Stay here.” Without asking for permission, he bolted into the cabin. Tommy looked back at Wilbur.

“Look, it’ll be fine. Believe me. They don’t call me Trusty Tommy for nothing!” He flashed a confident smile.

“Does anyone _ actually _ call you that?”   
  
“..Shut up.”   
  
The two laughed. Tommy was thinking up another joke in his head to try and lighten the mood, but it was interrupted by the door opening. They both whipped around.

“PHILL!!!” Tommy practically dove into him, wrapping his arms around the man who stumbled back in surprise.

“Tommy? But..how...didn’t you die?” he asked.   
  
“Well, yeah, but then we got revived! Sick, right?”   
  
Phil froze in shock before chuckling, hugging Tommy back. “Yeah. Pretty sick. ...Wait. What do you mean,  _ we? _ ”   
  
Tommy blinked. “Oh. Right, yeah. ..Gimme a minute.”   
  
Wilbur had hidden behind the cabin. Tommy raced over to him.

“What are you doing?!” He hissed. Wilbur leaned his head against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“This has got to be the most nerve wracking thing I’ve ever done, and I’ve blown up a fucking country. God, how am I supposed to face him?” he admitted, sighing heavily. Tommy bit his lip in thought.

“Well, save the sappy stuff for later and just go an’ see him! Like I said, he misses you more than anything else, dude. See him now, talk to him in private later, eh?”   
  
“...God, for once, you’ve got a decent plan.”   
  
“Thank- HEY!”   
  
Wilbur laughed, watching Tommy pout before he realized this was wasting more time.

“Go out and see him already, dickhead!” He pushed Wilbur towards the front of the house. Wil brushed him off, practically shaking from nerves as he stepped in front of the house.

‘ _ He’s gonna hate me, god this was a mistake why did I listen to Tommy, he’s just too hopeful I know he’s gonna hate me of course he would god damn why did I accept this I know he’ll hate me-’ _

"Wil?”

Wilbur forced his gaze off of the ground and looked up. Phil looked generally the same- save for one of his wings being tattered and burnt at the edges. Some people don’t change much, eh?   
  
Truth be told, Wil really couldn’t give a shit about Phil’s appearance, but he was trying to distract himself from what he thought had to be his impending doom. Maybe Phil would just take Tommy in and slam the door on his face, and leave him out here to die again-

Phil wrapped his arms around Wilbur, his one usable wing shielding him out of instinct. Wilbur froze for a moment- god, he hasn’t felt this in so long- before hugging him back, attempting to stifle the tears that welled up in his eyes. It didn’t work; they fell onto Phil’s shoulder, but neither cared.

“I missed you, Wil,” Phil muttered into his ear. “I really did.”   
  
Wilbur thought back to what Tommy said earlier, and how he’d just brushed it off. How he hadn’t believed him.

He’d have to apologize for that later.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
